Confidence In You
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Have you ever felt, that your only comfort was your cage, you're not alone. Based on Lifehouse's Quasimodo.


_**Confidence In You**_

_**

* * *

**_"One eye! One eye! One eye! One eye! One eye!" Leela heard kids screaming at her while pointing at her. She looked down on the ground, shedding a tear that arose from her eye. Oh, how she hated to be teased so much. Just because she had only one eye, didn't mean she was any different. But she wished that the other orphans would understand that. But she knew they wouldn't listen, as she carefully whispered to herself,

"Why am I different...?"

_**You can be right  
And I'll be real  
Honesty won't be a pain that you'll have to feel  
'Cause I don't need your approval  
To find my worth**_

Leela remembered that memory of the tormented feeling she had once the kids made fun of her. It was hate. The hatred of being so different. She wondered why her parents abandoned her so she would have to put through such a painful life she once had at the orphanarium.

_**I'm trapped inside of my own mind  
Afraid to open my eyes cause of what I'd find and I  
Don't want to live like this anymore**_

Everyday, the picture of her crying as the kids, including her crush, was laughing at her and calling her horrible names, was with her. While she was flying the Planet Express Ship, while she was talking to her co-workers, everywhere. Even when she was sleeping. She wanted it to go away. Go away as her parents did when they left her on the doorstep of the orphanarium. But even with her job as a successful spaceship captain, she could get the memory of her childhood out of her head.

_**There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling  
Because this feeling  
That has no meaning**_

She did nothing wrong in the past. Never. So, why did they have to act like total abusers to her? She always wanted to be treated like a normal kid, with normal parents, and a normal life... but, apparently, that never happened. Now, as an adult, working with a delivery boy frozen 1,000 in the future, and a drunken robot seemed to be her ticket out of that memory, since it would start a new life for her.

_**There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes**_

Independence is what she felt everyday. She met new people in different planets, got to learn more things she never knew, even find action in her adventures with her two best friends. At first, she thought that once her friends were with her, she would forget the memory of that awful torment she had to put through 24/7 of her life growing up. But that was different.

_**Does it scare you that I can  
Be something different than you  
Would it make you feel more comfortable if I wasn't  
You can't control me  
And you can't take away from me who I am**_

She had no idea anyone of her co-workers had cared. Especially Fry. She remembered that once, she thought of getting laser eye surgery, so she would look perfectly normal. Everyone thought she would look perfect with two eyes, but Fry didn't agree to that. He liked her the way she was. Not once did he dislike her of her eye. That's why he confessed his feelings to her when he had those worms.

_**There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling  
Because this feeling  
That has no meaning**_

In the end, she finally raised her voice to the number one tormentor of her past; Adlai Adkins, and spoke the words she never knew she would actually say.

"I like being different, and I wish I could've understand that when I was her age!"

She was cold-stone fox right. Being different is no worse than anything. And she and Fry both knew that.

_**There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
You can't change me  
You can't break me**_

If Fry was with her when she was young, he would have comforted her. There had to be someone who was there to take cover for her when she was surrounded by mean kids who do nothing but hurt her. Her thoughts about herself weren't one of them, but only an enemy. It was her eye. Her eye was something that made her special than anybody else.

_**There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back**_

Once she felt the skin just beside her eye, she could feel a comfort that there was nothing wrong with her, but still had the feeling why they teased her like that. She knew one day... When she hugged Fry after her eye was back. They felt the same. They thought they were different since they were orphans. They needed someone to blame their troubles on, and thought Leela was the perfect one to do so. They made a terrible mistake.

_**Have you ever felt  
Like your only comfort was your cage  
You're not alone  
I've felt the same as you  
Have you ever felt  
Like your secrets give you away  
You're not alone  
I've been there too**_

People though she was different than any other human in the world. But that wasn't true. We all have just about everything in common, and bullying someone else can't be your solution to your problems. And Leela knew that. It only took her the feeling of other people's feeling about their differences, the thought about her eye, and her best friend to love what she is today; a beautiful spaceship captain, who's got a special friend who loves her the way she is.

_**'Cause everyone is looking  
And everyone is laughing but I think  
Everyone feels the same  
Everybody wants to feel ok  
Everybody wants to  
Everybody wants to feel**_

Everybody has a different part in them, but that difference is a similarity to everyone. Fry and Leela could find that in Leela's memory. Everybody who feels they don't fit in or belong, has someone there to love and cherish, just like Leela has Fry. Why nobody thinks that they are perfect is because they are scared to say it. But it's okay. Nothing can stop you from saying it. You have a right to say that you are different.

_**There goes my pain  
There goes my chains  
Did you see them falling  
Because this feeling  
That has no meaning**_

Leela knew that from the start. You have your family, your friends, and your life. Leela has her job, her life full of adventure, and Fry. What you think that is different from you is something you may have had a purpose with. Leela soon found out that when her parents abandoned her, she would have a good life. If that hadn't happened, she would never have a job, a life with amazement and fun, or a friend who would be there for her forever. That eye had brought her to a perfect life of her life now in New New York. And your difference can bring you somewhere, too.

_**There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
'Cause I don't want it  
I don't want it  
You can't change me  
You can't break me**_

Remember, you are never different. You have everything in common with every single person in the world. Jealousy isn't a reason why. They want someone to pick on for their own problems as well. You should be proud of who you are now. No matter what anyone says. The reason you have that difference in your life is because it could someday lead you to a place you would want to be. Because...

_**There goes the world  
Off of my shoulders  
There goes the world  
Off of my back  
There it goes**_

... I've been there, too.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
